Rouge and Frenzy
by ADarknessInHeaven
Summary: Curly's gone missing...where to? I don't know, and I don't care...I'll find her, bring her back. And I'm not going to let anything or anyone get in my way. T for safety. Cowritten with KxS.


**Disclaimer:**

**Cave Story and it's characters belong to Pixel, otherwise known as Daisuke Amaya.**

**Enjoy the show!**

* * *

"Quote…hey, get up…we'll-" the soap-bar prodded the android, the red-capped figure turning around swiftly, his mouth actually opening to say something. The android hardly talked at all...

"Find her…we gotta find her…" The android known as Quote stated, his eyes wide open and his worried mind getting to the best of him.

"Curly's missing…we gotta find her…" Balrog groaned, both worried about the blonde android that went missing and a bit peeved at waking up this early in the morning.

"You think I haven't noticed?" The black-haired android stood up, looking around. His cube of a friend was right; Curly was nowhere to be seen. He then panicked; rushing everywhere he could to see if his blonde companion was just hiding someplace. In the closet, under the bed, in the bathtub, in a cabinet, in a drawer, behind the toilet, even in the toilet! She wasn't inside, so he ran outside, Balrog watching him. The soap-bar thing would have told Quote that he looked everywhere already, but he was too exhausted to really say anything.

The red-capped robot looked behind rocks, under rocks, in tall grass, in holes…everywhere around the house. She was nowhere in sight. Quote leaned beside the outer wall of the house, wondering what could have possibly happened to Curly.

"Uhh…Quote? Do you think this might have anything to do with her disappearance?" Balrog asked, pointing at something shining in the tall grass.

Quote walked up to it and moved the grass away, revealing a robot's arm. It wasn't like Quote or Curly's…it looked like it was from an older model of a robot. It was a grayish blue, and was just a bit rusted. The capped android picked it up, observing it. Apparently, Curly was taken, but she didn't go without a fight. But who exactly took her? And…why?

Balrog looked at this arm. "Must have been a pretty nasty fight if she cut off a robot's arm," he stated.

Quote just nodded and looked to the skies. Where did Curly go?

The cave was dark, cold and damp. Though, the residents, including the prisoner chained to the cave wall, were used to these conditions. The "female" android was unconscious. There were too many enemies, and they took her out. She groaned, slowly coming to. Her eyes opened slowly, only to find she was in the dark. Being a robot, she was thankfully able to use her eyes to adjust the lighting.

Curly finally noticed that her wrists were chained above her and her ankles were chained together and anchored down by large ball made of metal. She seemed to be chuckling to herself. "As if chains can hold ME back!" she said to herself, trying to pull away from the chains.

That didn't seem to work. The chains were stronger than her; which made no sense to her whatsoever. _"Whatever. My machine gun could break the-…wait…where IS my machine gun?" _she thought, looking about. The android's weapon was nowhere in sight. She sighed.

_This is going to be a long morning._

Quote and Balrog were walking through the fields, looking for more clues that would lead them to Curly. So far, that arm was all they had. They were traveling by instinct, only hoping for more clues. The two had to be as observant as possible, which meant any speck of rust could lead them to their next direction.

The field had swaying grass and beautiful flowers, all waiting for the rising sun. It's said that the darkest hour is just before dawn, and it heads to be true. As observant as the android and the soap-bar…toaster…briefcase…lunchbox…thing were, it was hard to find anything in this type of darkness. Quote, like Curly, was able to adjust the lighting with his eyes, but Balrog seemed a little lost.

"Quote, are you _sure_ you know where we're going? Curly could be anywhere…" Balrog said, looking about. He couldn't see hardly anything.

The android sighed, his big, black eyes searching the tall grass. Nothing but dirt, smaller plants, and bugs. Surely whoever took Curly must have left some sort of trail! The android was silent, as usual, his eyes bouncing around for some trail or indication. Nearby was a cave, Quote's eyes lighting up. "…That's the only place we've got left. Haven't checked there." Balrog had a hint of hope in his voice, Quote nodding as he walked toward the nearby cave.

Quote placed a hand to one of the green earphone like objects (kind of like a built in phone) attached where his 'ears' would be, closing his eyes and adjusting it…if he had the same angle of where Curly's antenna was at the moment, they would be able to talk to each other. All he had at the moment was static…static…and then, a large crashing sound was heard on the other end.

Curly used quite some momentum for a while, the metal ball smashing into one chain…then another, her wrists being freed, the blonde now on the ground."Hah! Thought you would get me? Not a chance!" The female android still had the metal ball chained to her legs, but now that her hands were free, she chopped the chains off and was free, an android guarding the cell looking at her with a cocked eyebrow.

Curly sighed. "Looks like I'm not getting out without a fight," she said with a smirk.

The other android cracked his knuckles somewhat. This android looked male, and was an older model than Curly and Quote. His outer coating was a grayish blue, and his eyes were an eerie yellow. He had earphone-like ears like Curly's, but they were the same color as his outer coating. Like most of these older models, he was bald and had a cube like head. He also didn't look happy with Curly getting out of her chains. "You will not escape," he stated, his cold, metallic voice echoing slightly in the cave.

"Then bring it!" the blonde robot yelled, running up to the android, who quickly made a position to shield himself as Curly punched him. He then tried to punch her back, only to have her duck, and then ram him in the stomach. He stumbled backward, but gained his balance quickly, making him able to kick her. The blonde was able to jump over his leg then kick his head, making him finally fall over.

Curly stood on the robot, looking down at him with a quirky smile. "And by the way…you need an upgrade," she commented, stepping over his face and running off. The grayish blue android tried to stand up and go after her, but his head was damaged enough to make him fall over again.

The blonde android kept running…until some androids ambushed her. "Not so fast," one of them said, its voice as cold and metallic as the others. "You're not getting away this easily, traitor."

Quote and Balrog were now in the cave. This cave was a lot bigger than it seemed, though Balrog wished it was brighter.

"Oof!" he cried, tripping over a stalagmite and falling on his flat face. "Meeeh, I wish there was a light in here!" he yelled, his voice muffled. The soap-bar tried to get up, but his flaps for arms and his big feet weren't helping him at all. Quote walked up to his friend and helped Balrog up, trying to keep him balanced.

"Thanks, Quote. I really wish you had a flashlight or something."

The android then slapped his own forehead placing his eyes on flashlight mode, beams of light emitting from his eyes. He (thankfully) was still able to see.

Balrog was gaping. He had this expression that most people would only put in three letters, "W", "T", and "F".

"How could you forget you have flashlight eyes? Argh!" the cube of a guy complained, stomping along behind Quote.

The android eyes rolled…then lit up (pun not intended), a small smile on his face. "…Machine Gun." He picked up the shining red gun, shooting some monsters nearby, shining crystals popping out of said monsters, Quote quickly picking them up and jamming them into the Machine gun, the Machine Gun's physical appearance changing after a little.

"She's gotta be nearby!" Balrog had a large grin on his face, Quote nodding, going further into the cave with a determined scowl on his face. "Let's go!" The android nodded, the soap bar leaping forward…and then landing on an android. "Huh?" He looked at what was below him…and then what was directly in front of him.

Androids. Fifteen of them now staring at Balrog. "Huzzah!" Balrog smiled, an android picking up an older Snake model, shooting it at Balrog, only for the shot to disappear in front of the soap bar.

"…Dang it, I knew I should've-" The android talking was then shot by several Machine Gun shots, his chest having holes, and his body falling apart.

Quote looked at the androids, quickly shooting the Machine Gun at the androids, hitting several of them, the others moving behind various boulders, or pillars. Balrog proceeded to jump on an android…only to get hit by a Snake blast. Thankfully, it wasn't that powerful. Quote just kept running forward, a blade's handle in his mouth…he kept firing the Machine Gun, several androids being destroyed. One almost escaped, if Quote hadn't thrown the Blade at the android's head, dismembering it. His walkie-talkie like ears picked up a voice…

"Quote…it's me, Curly! I'm in this cave…not sure where I am…but don't worry. I'll be out soon…" The sound of bullets hitting metal was heard. "…Hey, that's my Machine Gun! You found it…so that must mean you're here…right?" The female android looked around at the damp cave…and saw another android. "Hold on, dear." As the android approached, Curly jumped up and kicked its head.

Unlike the others, it didn't break off. The head merely got pushed backward, now revealing a flashing red button. "Oooooo…" the blonde said, her big, blue eyes wide open. It was a really curious button. We all know not to press a big, red button, especially if it's on a robot. It might self-destruct. But Curly's temptations were rising. Who can resist a big, shiny button? She almost pressed it…

"Don't worry, that button doesn't do anything," said a voice. The blonde android looked around, the voice startling her. She then saw a pair of green eyes in the shadows.

"But this one does," he stated, pressing a button on his remote control. A big, metal cage fell on Curly, trapping her.

"Hey! Let me out!" the female android shouted, shaking the bars of the cage.

"No luck, little missy. I tried getting out of that; it's stronger than me. Oh well…follow me. We need a better place to put you," he told her casually, walking away.

Before Curly could tell this android she couldn't follow him, the rock under her started to float upward and follow him. She grunted and sat down. "Quote…I'm caught again. Looks like we're heading deeper into the cave. I can't get out of this cage…I'll keep trying, though," she whispered, hoping that Quote could hear her.


End file.
